<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ships that Sail no more by Livfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997960">The Ships that Sail no more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction'>Livfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Friendship, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Survival, ship voyage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It never really occurred to Obi-Wan that the ship was sinkable. He knew that all ships could sink under the cold waters, but he had gained trust in the transport unit. He kept believing that it was unsinkable, as if the hazards of life wouldn’t affect him. He thought for just one week of his life, he wouldn’t have to face the tragedies that lie beyond the surface waters. However, such things didn’t exist. A ship can sink like a plane can crash. He will never know why he didn’t think differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi (minor), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before Departure- Packing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a quiet month for the war, with only a few attacks and missions. Everyone was well rested and ready for the diplomatic party/meeting being held on the west coast of Naboo. With all the spare time Anakin was finally able to clean up his quarters. Obi-Wan sat on the bed neatly folding tunics while Ahsoka organized her personal things. Anakin took a cloth and wiped down his desk noticing the dust that coated the area. They sat in comfortable silence with the acception of Obi-Wan’s humming. Ahsoka looked up from her work, waiting until someone noticed her pause. When they continued working she broke the silence getting their attention.</p><p>“Should I make a pile to pack for the next mission?” She asked and Anakin looked at Obi-Wan for a quick response. When they were both silent, Anakin walked over to his own pile of clothes before realizing Obi-Wan had already made two piles, he assumed one was for the trip. </p><p>“That would probably be the best idea.” He finally replied catching Obi-Wan’s unamused glance. </p><p>“It won’t be for very long, you shouldn’t have to pack too much.” Obi-Wan replied handing Anakin a pile of clothes to put away. Ahsoka nodded before a small smile spread across her face. </p><p>“I’m glad the 212th and 501st are going together. It’ll feel like a vacation.” She said gleefully. Anakin smiled after closing a drawer and sitting down on the bed beside Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Not exactly a vacation Snips, but if things go well, we should be in and out.” Anakin replied leaning on his bed frame. Obi-Wan sighed but kept his posture. </p><p>“May I remind you that these meetings are important to the war and our connection to the senate? The ride there may feel like a vacation but once we arrive you will be at your best behaviour. Which reminds me, you need to pack nice clothes, I’m afraid the senate members aren’t exactly fond of our uniforms.” Obi-Wan added sitting up and looking through Anakin’s small closest. </p><p>“I’ll be on my best behaviour master, I promise.” Anakin said with a hint of sarcasm. Obi-Wan chose to ignore it before picking out a simple black suit tucked away in the closest. He handed it to Anakin and he placed it into his luggage. </p><p>“Have you chosen a dress Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked watching Ahsoka finish organizing. She got up from the floor and brushed off the dirt on her leggings. </p><p>“I think so. I’ll probably just bring the red one.” She replied almost annoyed. Obi-Wan smiled and hummed his approval. His data pad dinged with a notification and he stopped pacing. </p><p>“I’m afraid I have to go back to my quarters, Cody is waiting.” He announced heading for the door. </p><p>“Oh?” Anakin added with a teasing smirk. Obi-Wan gave him a glare that made Ahsoka suppress her giggles.</p><p>“We’re just discussing plans, Anakin.” He replied, visibly not impressed. Anakin got up and pressed in his code letting the door open. </p><p>“Ok, ok, I believe you.” He remarked although his face said otherwise, but Obi-Wan already decided to leave. The door softly closed and Ahsoka beamed before retreating into her separate room. </p><p>   Obi-Wan strode to his own quarters and was met with a calming presence in the force when he saw Commander Cody standing by his desk. “Please sit, Cody.” He said waving his hand. Cody nodded before sitting down at his desk chair while Obi-Wan sat down on his bed. “I’m assuming you’ve got most of the planning done already?” He added with his elegant accent. </p><p>“Yes, sir. We’ve managed to make a list on what medical supplies we’ll need for when we arrive.” He said with a firm voice. Obi-Wan combed through his copper hair and directed his attention back at Cody. </p><p>“I hope everyone has formal wear?” He asked more calmly. Cody’s posture relaxed before handing over the data pad. </p><p>“Indeed, sir. I even got a suit.” Cody replied looking content. Obi-Wan tilted his head in curiosity. </p><p>“That’s very good to hear.” He added unsure what to say. He was happy to hear that his men were being treated like people and not like clones, but he can’t say he’s not surprised at the generosity by the council. With the data pad in his hand he looked through the lists while Cody watched awkwardly. </p><p>“Do you need private medication? I think I can find some before we leave.” Cody asked sincerely. Obi-Wan laughed, but sighed in defeat.</p><p>“I think I will need some yes.” He told Cody and he gave back a smile but his brown eyes reflected sympathy. </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just stay away from the lower docks.” Cody added seeing Obi-Wan nervously fumbling with his hands. The Jedi has had a fair amount of battles with motion sickness and the trip won’t make it easy. </p><p>“Thank you, Cody. You always find a way to do more than is required.” Cody shrugged and made a note on his data pad. They sat in comfort before Obi-Wan regained his ‘General’ posture and started speaking again. “Make sure all the men are ready for departure tomorrow. I’d like everyone at the loading docks by 0800. I’m sure you’ve got things handled.” He said before leading Cody out of the small room. </p><p>“Of course, General.” Cody said at the door frame. Obi-Wan smiled and handed over the data pad. </p><p>“Obi-Wan. When in private you may call me, Obi-Wan.” He said hoping for a reply, but Cody just nodded his head and walked down the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Anakin should have done was leave earlier, but that ended up not being the case. He had his bag over his shoulder and ran through the town. Their air transport landed around 0700 by a small town in Naboo. The ship was leaving at 0900 across the large waters to the other side of Naboo. The trip would take about a week by boat, but only days by an air craft. It was beyond Anakin why this was the mode of transportation, but the council had decided. It was currently 0855, and all his men were not on board. He’d like to think it wasn’t his fault, he did give direct orders. </p><p>“It was your fault.” Ahsoka said breaking his train of thought. He raised an eyebrow at her misuse of the force. She shrugged but kept his fast pace. “If you had remembered to bring the extra luggage we wouldn’t be running, and Echo wouldn’t be trying to figure out what we forgot.” She added huffing in between words. Anakin frowned after looking up seeing the entire 212th on board with a smug looking Obi-Wan. His glance shifted back down to Ahsoka.</p><p>“Alright we’ll talk about this later. Make sure Echo and Flash get on, I’ll take the forgotten luggage to the storage unit.” He ordered grabbing the bags from the two clones behind him. Ahsoka nodded her head and slowed her pace when she reached the loading platform. The boat was much bigger than she anticipated. It wasn’t pretty, and it definitely looked like military unit, although she didn’t think there were a lot of weapons on board. The colour was a dark grey, and the shape was fairly simple. It was the biggest boat she had ever seen, with 5 decks, 4 large pillars that were held up by steel rods, and what looked to be millions of small windows that coated the side. The ship was already in the water with large wooden planks attached to the docks. Echo and Flash trailed behind Ahsoka as she stepped on the nearest plank. There was a man in uniform holding the door open. He was a human with dark skin and shortly cropped black hair. He stayed in a stiff posture while Ahsoka gave him her identification card. He scanned the card and moved out of the way so they could board the ship. </p><p>—</p><p>Anakin ran the extra bags through security with minimal problems. He was practically shaking with nerves. The time was now 0859 and three warning sounds were made. Doors started closing above him and he soon realized the ship was now leaving. Watching the girl throwing the bags into storage he stopped her immediately.</p><p>“What docks are still open?” He asked frantically. She made no noise and continued throwing the bags. Frustration boiled in him but he remained steady. “Where can I dock?” He asked again with his arms crossed. When she was finished she turned to him and sighed. </p><p>“I’m sorry but there are no more open docks.” She replied calmly. Anakin looked past her at the storage unit. The door was still open but being closed that exact minute. He glanced back at the girl and jumped. </p><p>—</p><p>Ahsoka walked quickly through the hallways. A lot of clone troopers she didn’t recognize were unpacking in their selected rooms. It was a cramped hall and the rooms didn’t look luxurious. She could hear the slamming of the doors and the engine starting up. Her thoughts went to Anakin but she quickly dismissed them knowing he would have found a way on. She looked desperately for a sign before she saw a wooden square with the words ‘Deck E’ engraved. She turned to Echo and Flash but they seemed just as lost as she was. </p><p>“There will be stairs leading up to the main deck, we just have to find them,” she explained. The clones obediently followed the Torgruta, but Ahsoka had no idea where she was going. Luckily she was met with a familiar clone down the hall. </p><p>“And who do we have here?” Rex asked walking towards the trio. Ahsoka smirked and stopped before him. </p><p>“We may or may not be lost.” She told him watching his posture relax. “I can’t seem to find the stairs to the main deck.” </p><p>Rex laughed before pointing down hallway. “Turn left at the end and you should find stairs leading to ‘Deck D’. When you reach Deck D you should find an elevator that will take you right up to the main deck.” He explained and Ahsoka gave him a thankful wave. Rex continued his room check down the hall glancing back at the three going down the fall. “Echo, Flash!” He called and the two clones turned around. “Deck C, rooms 204, and 137.” They gave him a solute before disappearing with Tano.</p><p>—</p><p>Anakin landed in the storage unit and closed the door himself. He sighed and sat down on a nearby case before looking around the room. It was dark and filled with large cases of luggage with the acception of a few smaller cases. His attention was brought to a thin rail ladder that disappeared up into a metal tunnel. He could only assume it was his way out. Getting up from the case he made his way to the railing and starting climbing. At first he wasn’t sure if it was going to hold his weight, but quickly realized it wasn’t going to break. At this point it was pure black, he was hoping for a light at the end but was found with darkness. He didn’t turn around as much as his mind disagreed with him. Luckily a small light appeared as the hatch opened. A familiar copper haired Jedi looked down into the tunnel and sighed with disappointment. Anakin gave back a small smile and kept climbing. </p><p>“How did you find me?” He asked letting Obi-Wan help him out. </p><p>“I saw you jump into the storage unit like an idiot.” He replied matter-of-factly. Anakin nodded and kept silent. They walked up the stairs to the main deck to meet Ahsoka waiting patiently. </p><p>“Well I’m glad everyone’s on board.” Ahsoka stated as she lifted her bag on her shoulder. </p><p>“Of course. No problems at all.” Anakin cockily replied while Obi-Wan scoffed. </p><p>“I’m sure.” Obi-Wan stated while walking to the other side of the ship. The wind brushed Anakin and Obi-Wan’s hair while Ahsoka watched mainland disappear. “We’re on Deck B, Anakin and I have room 27, while you, Ahsoka, have room 34. We will be just down the hall if you need anything.” He said gracefully walking down the stairs. </p><p>“I get a room to myself?” Ahsoka asked, surprised but happy. Obi-Wan nodded while stopping at her room. </p><p>“The gift of being the only female.” He stated opening her door. Ahsoka smiled and plopped down on her bed and looked out her small window. Obi-Wan closed the door and the two kept walking down the hall. </p><p>“It’ll be just like old times, Master.” Anakin said opening their small room. Obi-Wan set his things on the bottom bunk. </p><p>“Yes I’m afraid so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Constructive criticism is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 1- Rest and Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anakin, it’s past noon. Surely you can get up?” Obi-Wan stood beside the bunk bed with his arms crossed.  Anakin rolled over to meet his Masters eyes before sitting upright. </p><p>“You do know we’re on vacation right?” He stated running his hand through his slept on curls. Obi-Wan ignored him and stepped onto his bottom bunk and latched onto the top one. With one swift motion he grabbed Anakin’s blanket and tossed it to the other side of the room. Anakin groaned but climbed down the ladder. Obi-Wan jumped down with a small smile on his face. </p><p>“I’ve already done most of the things I needed to get done today.” Obi-Wan stated as Anakin searched through his bag. </p><p>“Did you see Ahsoka?” He asked taking off his nightshirt. Obi-Wam averted his eyes and started digging through his own bag. </p><p>“I did. She’s trying to find ways to keep busy, but I told her to go have fun.” He replied looking up to find Anakin dressed in a simple under-layer from his usual outfit. </p><p>“So you told her she could have fun?” Anakin asked teasingly. Obi-Wan’s posture relaxed and a small smile graced his face.</p><p>“She’s a Padawan, that’s their job.” He replied passing by Anakin to the door. </p><p>“What did you come back for anyways?” Anakin asked now following Obi-Wan. He just simply shook a small pill bottle and they both walked to the main deck in comfortable silence. </p><p>—</p><p>“Alright how do I look?” Rex spun wearing civilian clothes. The outfit was simple to anyone else but all the clones loved it. </p><p>“You look fine.” Kix replied glancing up from a book he found. “There’s no one to impress.” He added flipping the page. Rex sighed before glancing back in the small mirror. </p><p>“What time is it?” Rex asked Helix who was still wondering why Rex wandered into the medics’ room. </p><p>“It’s 1534.” He replied while jotting notes down. Rex nodded his head and opened the door to leave. </p><p>“It’s time for a drink then.” He stated and left the medics shaking their head. Helix handed Kix his notes over and he put them in a folder. </p><p>“Everyone healthy?” Kix asked looking through the files. Helix nodded before standing up. </p><p>“I have to give this report to Cody, do you need anything?” He asked but Kix shook his head. Helix left the room quickly closing the door behind him. </p><p>—</p><p>Ahsoka sighed and laid back on a chair watching the waves. They were bright blue and shimmered when the sun peeked through the clouds. She could feel Anakin’s presence besides her but he also sat down and melted into the chair.</p><p>“This is nice.” He stated letting the sun soak into his skin. Ahsoka hummed an agreement. The boat hardly rocked, it was so big it cut through the waves like a knife. Obi-Wan was beside Anakin putting on sunscreen. His cheeks were already a faint pink while Anakin and Ahsoka started getting darker. Obi-Wan looked around for a few minutes before standing up. </p><p>“Right well, I’ll be doing some organizing back in the room.” He stated as Anakin opened his eyes. </p><p>“You just can’t sit and do nothing, can you?” Anakin replied noticing Ahsoka’s growing smile. Finally Anakin sat up and grabbed a deck of cards out of his bag that rested beside him. “There’s a reason you and your commander go hand-in-hand. You both can’t stop doing something.” He handed the cards to Obi-Wan who gave him a weary look. “Take them, go play a game with Commander Cody, I’m sure he’s also wasting his time organizing something somewhere.” Anakin stated as Obi-Wan took the cards. </p><p>“Thank you.” He said quickly before retreating back down into the lower decks. Once Obi-Wan was out of sight, Anakin turned to Ahsoka who was now looking at him. </p><p>“Now that he’s gone, do you want to go explore the ship?” He asked as Ahsoka leaped up from her chair. </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.” </p><p>—</p><p>Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on Cody’s floor looking through the deck of cards. He flipped them back and forth as Cody watched patiently. Finally, Obi-Wan gave him the deck. </p><p>“I’m not exactly sure what to do with these.” He admitted as Cody starting shuffling. He gave Obi-Wan half the deck and placed his top card down infront of him. </p><p>“Now you do the same.” He said watching Obi-Wan flip his top card. “Ah, see, my number is higher than yours so I get both my card, and your card.” He gathered up the two cards and repeated his step. Hesitantly, Obi-Wan did the same. “Now you’re number is higher than mine so you get to collect.” Obi-Wan grabbed the two cards and placed them in a separate pile. </p><p>“What happens if we both draw the same card?” He asked watching Cody collect the cards again. </p><p>“I’ll answer that when we cross that bridge.” He replied with a smile. Obi-Wan nodded and continued to flip cards over. Cody looked back at Obi-Wan’s concentrated face and let out a small laugh. “I’m guessing you’ve never played War?” He said collecting the next two cards. </p><p>“I haven’t ever played with cards before. Master Qui-Gon used to play games with me, but we never used cards.” He added not missing a beat. Cody snapped his head up to find Obi-Wan still flipping over his cards. That was the first time he had heard Obi-Wan speak of the late master. He still seemed relaxed which kept Cody from answering any questions. </p><p>“You’ll have to show me sometime.” He said watching for Obi-Wan’s reaction. He just smiled and collected the cards. </p><p>“I was never good at any of them.” He replied leaving both of them to end up smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 2- Final Meals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan woke up to the sun peeking through the small window. Anakin was still sleeping and probably will be for a while. He quietly got out of bed and into the refresher. Once he was showered he combed his hair neatly to the side and changed into his usual outfit, minus some layers. He applied sunscreen to the exposed areas and got ready to start the day. When he exited, Anakin was stirring slowly opening up his eyes. Obi-Wan smiled and left the room to go to the main deck. His movements were quick and he decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator. Once he reached the main deck he looked around for any familiar faces. He spotted Cody and Rex sitting by the front of the ship. Cody was sketching while Rex was enjoying the view. </p><p>“May I sit here?” He asked and Cody looked up from his work. </p><p>“Of course, General.” He replied shifting closer to Rex who had tilted his head to see the two. Obi-Wan thanked them before sitting down on the bench. They sat in comfortable silence for while. The wind brushed against Obi-Wan’s face and the calming sounds of the waves almost put him to sleep. He turned to Cody who was lost in his own world before speaking softly.</p><p>“You’ve done well keeping up with your work.” He said as Cody put his pencil down. </p><p>“I could say the same for you, sir.” He replied watching the waves. Obi-Wan nodded and let his own gaze travel to the waters.</p><p>“I don’t think Anakin has done anything.” He added noticing Rex’s smirk. Cody just shrugged and bent over to get paperwork.</p><p>“Are you joining the dinner tonight?” He asked handing Obi-Wan the paperwork. He almost saw delight in his Commander’s eyes, but it was hard to tell with Cody. </p><p>“I think so.” He replied looking to see Ahsoka waking over to them. Her steps were full of energy as she stood in front of the three. </p><p>“I didn’t know you enjoyed large dinners, Master.” She stated leaning against the railing. Obi-Wan stood up to let her sit but she waved him off. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked with a smile. She shrugged and looked around her. They dropped the topic when they saw Anakin emerge with hardly any energy in his step and his hair still not combed. </p><p>“Finally, the great Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, has decided to join the outside world.” Ahsoka announced teasingly. Anakin rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Obi-Wan to shift for some more room. </p><p>—</p><p>Anakin looked at his reflection. He wore simple jeans with a fancy black shirt, but his hair messily framed his face. Obi-Wan sat on his bed reading the holonovel he found earlier. He was wearing a light grey button up himself with black dress pants. Anakin grabbed some pins in the drawer and handed them over to Obi-Wan. He quickly caught on and set his book down and got into a seating position. Anakin sat down in front of him while he combed through his hair. </p><p>“Why exactly are we doing this dinner?” Anakin asked as Obi-Wan neatly pinned his bangs back. </p><p>“It’s to celebrate the halfway point, I believe.” Obi-Wan replied twirling his curls in the right direction. There was a limited amount of crew members on board. Whatever the clones weren’t licensed to do, they had a crew member for it. </p><p>“Are they setting up the main dining hall for it?” He asked as Obi-Wan put the comb and pins down. The Main dining hall wasn’t used yet, usually they all went to the lower decks and ate in a room filled with foldable tables and chairs. The main dining hall was used for special occasions only. Obi-Wan hummed a positive response and picked up his holonovel again.</p><p>“We have about 5 minutes before we should head down.”  Obi-Wan told him not looking up from his book. </p><p>“I’m sure we can go a little early.” Anakin replied putting down Obi-Wan’s novel for him. Obi-Wan sighed but decided to leave. They knocked on Ahsoka’s door, and she opened it already almost leaving herself. She wore a purple shirt, black leggings, and a huge smile. Together they walked down to the main dining hall.</p><p>The main dining hall was gorgeous. It had two elegant doors that swung open to reveal a decent sized room.  Cream coloured paint decorated the walls and round wooden tables were placed around the room. The placemats were fabric in a soft lilac colour and the accent piece was a bouquet of flowers in a glass vase. There was a food table off to the side and two tables were being used by the crew members. The rest were for anyone who wanted to show up. A few groups of clones were already seated and chatting about their day. Ahsoka pointed to an empty table and the three of them sat down.</p><p>“I assume we wait until the Captain and Crew have their meals until we get ours.” Obi-Wan stated looking around. Anakin watched as the first two tables got up and got their meals. </p><p>“That looks about right.” He remarked attention now at the door. Gregor, Rex, and Cody were walking through the entrance and Anakin waved them over. The three clones wore simple button ups in different colours. Rex had a welcoming posture while Cody and Gregor looked unsure. Rex smiled and walked over to sit beside Ahsoka. Cody sat down besides Obi-Wan while Gregor joined another table. </p><p>“I’m glad you guys could join us.” Ahsoka announced to the table. Anakin agreed while Obi-Wan came back with cups of water. </p><p>“Helix and Kix are supposed to be here soon. We honestly thought they’d be here before us.” Rex said accepting a glass of water. </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll show up.” Cody replied still stoic. A crew member started walking over to their table. He wore a specific uniform but clearly wasn’t the captain. </p><p>“Master Jedi, your table can go if you want to. I’m sure everyone else will follow shortly after.” His small voice stated. It was Obi-Wan who spoke and shook his hand.</p><p>“Of course, thank you so much.” He replied while the crew member bowed and left. </p><p>“Great, I’m hungry.” Anakin announced before getting up and heading over to the food. That earned a few laughs from the table as everyone got up to get something to eat. </p><p>Conversations filled the night while more clones showed up and passed by. Helix and Kix finally made an appearance and they sat down beside Rex. </p><p>“I still don’t understand why you bring this up.” Obi-Wan said as Anakin told the fifth embarrassing story of the night. </p><p>“It’s all in good fun, Master.” Anakin replied taking a bite from his food. Everyone seemed relaxed and content as the night went on, until Helix received a message and went to stand up. </p><p>“Everything all right?” Obi-Wan asked while Helix responded back. </p><p>“I’m afraid one of the men has broken their leg.” He replied bowing before starting to leave. </p><p>“Do you need the medical supplies?” Cody asked returning back to his emotionless expression. </p><p>“Most likely, do you know where it is?” He asked as Cody nodded and stood up. They exchanged pleasantries to the rest of the table before leaving. Obi-Wan watched them go before standing up himself. </p><p>“I think I’m going to retire for the night as well.” He said standing up and the rest of the table followed. </p><p>“I agree.” Anakin replied seeing most of the men retreating back. </p><p>“It is getting pretty late.” Rex added before walking out the door. </p><p>When they entered the main deck it was pitch black outside. The moon was half full and dimly lit. The water was black and it was eerily quiet outside. Obi-Wan and Anakin retreated back to their room and started to get ready for bed. Once they were in the sleep wear Anakin’s commlink buzzed. Before he could answer a loud thud hit the ship and Anakin and Obi-Wan were put off-balance. Quickly, Anakin answered. </p><p>“Rex! What was that?” He shouted realizing everything on their shared desk was scattered on the floor. </p><p>“Sir, we’re being attacked.”</p><p>Both Anakin and Obi-Wan yelled ‘What!?’ as Obi-Wan dug out their lightsabers. </p><p>“A submarine, General. We don’t know who it is or what they plan on-“ The line went dead as Anakin cursed under his breath. </p><p>—</p><p>Cody and Helix stood looking through the storage unit trying to find the correct supplies. </p><p>“How did he break his leg?” Cody asked as Helix dug through a bag. </p><p>“I don’t know, I’ll find out soon though.” He replied. Not only 5 minutes later the whole ship rocked and sent both Cody and Helix on the ground. </p><p>“What the hell was that!?” Cody asked as Helix stood up, at a loss for words. Slowly, they felt ice cold water at their feet. They both looked down and frantically starting running for the door. </p><p>Helix punched the code in but the screen flashed bright red. “It’s locked!” Helix said repeating different codes. </p><p>“Keep trying!” Cody yelled, he shoved Helix out of the way and tried the code himself. It beeped at him and the screen flashed red again. Cody banged his fist on the door before looking around. “There has to be another way out.” He stated looking through the large storage unit. </p><p>“It’s over here Cody!” Helix shouted as he found the rail ladder. The water gushed out from the cracks of the walls and was now up to their knees. Cody moved cases out of his way while cursing about the waters temperature. He looked up at the rail ladder and shuddered. </p><p>“We have no other way out.” Helix remarked while looking up in the tunnel. </p><p>“How do we know there’s another side?” Cody asked, but he was met with Helix’s gaze. </p><p>“We don’t, but we’ll die if we don’t try.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well it all goes downhill from here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 2- Nightfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|10:41pm| </p>
<p>Anakin and Obi-Wan ran towards Ahsoka’s room. Anxiously, Anakin banged on the door, hoping for a reply. Obi-Wan sensed his anxiety and frustration and calmly put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“She’s not in there.” He told him, but even his own voice was slightly shaky. Adrenaline pumped through both of them as they frantically ran down the hall. Nearing the end of the hall, Anakin spotted Ahsoka running down the stairs. </p>
<p>“Ahsoka!” He called as she stopped in front of them. Her breaths were uneven and her eyes were wide. </p>
<p>“Rex already told me everything. He’s with the Captain right now, I just left.” She told them, but no one seemed to be less relaxed. “We aren’t exactly sure who’s attacking but they’re using underwater methods.” Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged fearful glances. </p>
<p>“We should get up to the main deck and see what we’re dealing with.” Anakin stated as Ahsoka nodded in agreement.  </p>
<p>“We should inform the men.” Obi-Wan added looking around. Anakin started heading back to the door at the end of the hallway. </p>
<p>“I agree, but first we need to..” Anakin stopped talking as they heard a creaking sound. There was water slowly pouring out the bottom of the door. </p>
<p>“They must have put a good dent  somewhere on this level.” Ahsoka observed slowly backing up. A screw popped out and sunk to the floor before Anakin realized what was happening.</p>
<p>“RUN!” He screamed but it was too late. The door gave out and the water spilled into the hallways knocking the three of them off their feet. Anakin felt a stabbing pain as his head smacked against the floor and was soon dragged under the water. The icy water stung his skin as he struggled to breathe. Another explosion was heard and the floor crumbled beneath them. The water, along with debris from the floor came pouring down as the three landed sharply on the E deck. The water wasn’t gushing anymore, it was just pooling higher towards the ceiling. Anakin found the surface coughing wetly as he tried to focus and look for anyone else. Ahsoka emerged from the waters and grabbed ahold of a ceiling light. The water was a foot higher than Anakin’s height and was slowly creeping higher. They had about an hour before it would swallow this floor completely. Ahsoka had a large gash across her forehead, but kept her composure and insisted she was alright. </p>
<p>His heart stopped beating when he realized there was only two of them. </p>
<p>“Where’s Obi-Wan?!” He cried out only to find a scared look on Ahsoka’s face. After a few seconds, Obi-Wan came up from the surface coughing violently. He was a few metres away, and struggling to stay afloat. “Obi-Wan.” Anakin released the breath he was holding and swam over to him. </p>
<p>“I’m alright, just a few scratches.” He replied wincing as Anakin put his arm around him. The lights flickered as a creaking noise was made. The ship was sinking further into the water. You could only hear heavy breathing and the slight dripping of water filling up. Anakin’s heart drummed in his ears as they swam to the staircase. He held onto Obi-Wan with his flesh hand as if he needed to know that Obi-Wan was still with him by feeling the rough cream tunic. They finally reached the stair case and starting racing up. </p>
<p>“This should lead us to D deck. I’m thinking we’re the last ones left.” Anakin stated as they exited the water. The ship leaned and they all held onto the wall as they kept climbing. A sign at the top of the stairs stated D deck. When they reached the level, they saw a dry hallway with a lot of confused clones. Some were wet from their knees down and others were perfectly dry. Obi-Wan recognized a lot of them to be his men. Once they saw their General, they snapped to attention making the whole deck go silent. </p>
<p>“This floor is the only one still somewhat dry, Deck E and C are filled right up. Thankfully, C isn’t right on top of D, so when it collapsed, it missed this deck entirely, Sir.” One clone told Obi-Wan after no one was speaking. </p>
<p>“You all still need to find a way to safely reach B or A deck. I’m assuming the 501st is already up there?” Obi-Wan announced watching the sea of heads nod. </p>
<p>“General Rex ordered them, Sir.” Crys told them. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin confused, then back at his men. When one clone noticed their exchange of confused glances, he spoke up. </p>
<p>“Commander Cody hasn’t been seen since 2200, sir.” Obi-Wan stiffened as Anakin put a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Then where is he?” Ahsoka asked watching the clones trying to come up with an explanation. Obi-Wan ignored them and stepped forward. </p>
<p>“Right, well, all of you head up to the main deck and help the 501st. We have limited weapons so try to find whatever you can. I’m sending Commander Tano to take Commander Cody’s place. I’m afraid this is a fight we are not going to win, let’s not lose a bunch of lives in the process.” He announced as Ahsoka took control and continued their path to the main deck, now with a bunch of soldiers behind her. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and got out of his way. “You should go with them.” He stated but Anakin didn’t move. </p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going with that?” He asked pointing to the blood that started sleeping through Obi-Wan’s tunic at his midsection. Obi-Wan stood straighter and started walking back the way they came. Anakin stopped him and blocked the entrance to the lower levels. </p>
<p>“Anakin, please. They need your help on the main deck.” Obi-Wan tried to move past Anakin, but he just shrugged off the outer layer of his tunic and placed it on Obi-Wan. The piece was soaking wet and heavy, but it hid Obi-Wan’s blood soaked clothes. Obi-Wan’s hands were trembling and there was a scared look in his eyes, almost filled with desperation. His usual hard-to-read expression was slowly breaking.</p>
<p>“I know Cody and Helix were last seen in the storage unit. They probably tried the code and it failed so they’re using the same ladder I used the first day, remember?” Anakin said calmly, keeping a comforting tone. Obi-Wan nodded and relaxed a bit, still holding tightly to his smaller lightsaber. “Go up to the main deck and help out, you aren’t in good shape to go back down there.” He tried and Obi-Wan almost argued but sighed and turned away from the stairs. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you up there.” He said and Anakin assured him to keep going. Quickly, Obi-Wan turned to the right direction and headed up to the main deck. </p>
<p>|11:05pm|</p>
<p>Captain Theil had never been in charge of a ship being attacked. He usually just did small cruises for the people of Naboo. Captain Rex of the 501st had a blue screen in-front of him. It was the ships layout and what compartments were damaged and flooded. The look on his eyes meant he had hope and he was desperately trying to find a solution. He had his men on the upper decks with the limited weapons they could bring. There were explosions and weapon noises filling the night air. Glancing out his window he could see the men trying to fight off with whatever they could find. Some were lost and were floating in the black waves below them, keeping afloat on pieces of debris. He couldn’t tell if they were killed by hypothermia or blood loss. Captain Rex had drawn out plans and was taken out of his thoughts when he sighed. </p>
<p>“The ship is going down, Captain Rex.” He told him. There was an ache in his lungs and a heavy weight on his shoulders, but Rex seemed young and energetic. Ready to beat whatever was thrown at him.</p>
<p>“Then we must get the lifeboats ready, Captain Theil.” His rough voice replied. Before he could respond, Rex was already ordering his men to help with the crew. “Whatever boats haven’t been destroyed we’ll use them. Debris, wood, anything that will float.” Captain Theil looked at the clone and with a small shake of his head he turned the blue screen off. </p>
<p>“That water is too cold. The ship is going down, and everyone on board with it. I’ve sent flares and messages, but we’re in the middle of nowhere. No one is supposed to be trailing this path for another week. I’d suggest waiting until they stop attacking, they’d just destroy whatever lifeboats you put in the water.” He didn’t really know why he was giving orders to a war Captain with no war experience. He could only assume what was to happen and it didn’t look great. Rex didn’t argue, he just nodded his head and opened the office door.</p>
<p>“Understood, Sir.” He closed the door behind him as more screams and violence filled the ships hallways. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Cody watched as the water slowly crept up the ladder. They found the exit, but Helix couldn’t open it. </p>
<p>“Have you tried twisting that nob?” Cody offered and Helix nodded his head. </p>
<p>“It seems we can only exit if someone opens it from the other side.” Water started soaking through Cody’s shoes as he stood underneath Helix in the dark tunnel. Helix had a flashlight and was searching for a way to break the door. Cody tried to stay calm but as the water kept slowly creeping up the tunnel he became more and more terrified. The walls surrounded him started to feel like they were closing in on his skull. He shut his eyes and tried to wait until the feeling passed. “Cody?” Helix waited until he snapped his eyes open. “Can you try your comlink again?” He asked as Cody hesitated but started speaking.</p>
<p>“Is anyone there? This is CC-2224, Cody, I’m stuck in the storage unit with, Helix. Repeat-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Obi-Wan’s room, a comlink gurgled and sparked under cold waters. It was on the floor, slowly drifting as the ship leaned again and the lights glitched. The room was filled up with water and objects were lifeless, moving with the current of the water. The comlink finally died and was floating along the floor. Soon to be forgotten. </p>
<p>A lost relic in the sea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m going to be honest, I have no idea who Helix is. I’ve seen him as a medic in other stories so I decided he was now the 212th clone medic.</p>
<p> Sorry for the wait, I’ve been busier than normal these past few days. </p>
<p>Also I don’t know how to get rid of the notes that seem to appear under these. It was my first note I think? Anyways, I am continuing this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Last light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|11:12pm|</p>
<p>Ahsoka stood on the main deck trying to figure out how to stop the attackers. One of the clones had figured out it was a droid army, directed from someone they didn’t know. The front end of the ship was slowly leaning forward, making the whole ship crooked. The groans of the metal giving out sent a shiver up her spine. She instructed the clones to find life vests. She had never been in control of the 212th, it was harder than she thought it would be. Luckily, she saw Obi-Wan walking towards her. He kept a straight composure, though he had a tired expression and weary eyes. He was wearing a part of Anakin’s tunic, hiding the obvious wound she saw earlier. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you made it.” She told him as he scanned the waters. “Droid army, submarines, unknown sender.” She supplied and he nodded, his gaze still fixed on the waters. “My plan was to use the force to crack the glass on the submarines, but I can’t concentrate enough.” She admitted with Obi-Wan’s gaze to her. </p>
<p>“I see.” He stated leaving over the railing. The water was much closer to them then it was before. The whole lights on the ship flickered, then returned. “I can fix the submarine problem.” He added finding a higher platform. Ahsoka watched as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and lifted his hands. He looked sturdy, like nothing could break him in that moment. With one hand swoop she heard an explosion and saw debris of a submarine floating on the water. The glass was cracked and the pressure of the water immediately crushed it. Obi-Wan kept steady trying to focus on finding the subs below them. The cool wind softly brushed his hair into his face but he didn’t move. With his other hand he slowly lifted it up and made the same hand motion. Another submarine was crushed and the only remains were the air bubbles that escaped. One by one, he destroyed everything that was attacking. Blood starting seeping from his nose and his legs started to wobble, but he never stopped. Ahsoka watched in amazement as he finally opened his eyes. He struggled to stay upright, but Ahsoka moved closer to him so he could stable himself on her. </p>
<p>“I can teach you how to do that later.” He told her trying to make it look as though he wasn’t leaning heavily on her. Even with his blood stained beard and hidden abdominal wood, he looked at her with worry in his eyes. She didn’t realize what he was worried about until he touched the cut on her forehead, softly wiping away the blood that stained her head. “Make sure Kix looks at that.” He said radiating a fatherly love into the force. She smiled back at him and wrapped an arm around his back, taking some of his weight. He didn’t stiffen or back away, just simply leaned into the touch. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. If I had known-“</p>
<p>“But you didn’t. Besides they’re gone now, and minimal lives were lost.” She told Obi-Wan strengthening her hold on him.</p>
<p>They stood there for only a few moments until a small laugh escaped Obi-Wan. “It looks harder than it is.” He added with a grin. She knew they had a long night ahead of them, but they stayed and soaked in the victory they earned. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Anakin walked down to the E deck and was met with an unfriendly challenge. The water was now only 30 centimetres from the ceiling, and it was freezing. He slid himself into the waters, wincing once it hit his bare skin. “Shit this is cold, shit, shit.” He all but yelled curse words clutching onto whatever stood out on the ceiling. Using his flesh arm he swam forwards to the end of the hall. Even with only an under layer, it felt like it was dragging him down. His teeth chattered and his lips were turning blue. He kept pushing through the waters tilting his head trying to avoid the small drops of water that came splashing when he swam forward.</p>
<p>|11:21pm|</p>
<p>The water was now up to Cody’s chest. His body was shaking and he tried to push past thoughts of cold. Helix stared down at him still dry, but aware of the water that was coming up faster now. </p>
<p>“Cody, come up here. You’ll freeze staying down there.” Helix said breaking the silence. Cody didn’t need to be told twice before he was maneuvering his way up the ladder with Helix. His back was towards Helix and Helix had one arm wrapped around him. Helix was still warm, his boots were wet, but the rest of his clothes were dry. The water kept creeping up, faster and faster. Cody closed his eyes feeling the liquid brush against his waist. Helix’s breathing was steady and it kept Cody grounded. The air became thin around them, slowly taking their breath away. Helix started yelling but Cody just watched the water crawl up. He tilted his head and his ears went under. The sounds around him became muffled, and finally, he was fully under. It didn’t take long until Helix was with him, both holding their breath until their lungs would give out. Cody tried not to move his arms, but the water was strong, and he was soon swimming instead of hanging onto the ladder. He started to feel a burning in his chest, and his throat closed up. He eventually closed his eyes and tried to focus on Helix’s grip. He didn’t remember the lid opening, and soon both himself and Helix were being brought to the surface. He wanted the air to be right there when the lid opened, but it wasn’t. He tried to find the only strength he had left to keep swimming. It felt like a lifetime before he grasped the air. The ceiling was there when he surfaced and it wasn’t as promising as he’d hoped. Cody looked around and saw the familiar halls of the E deck, almost filled up. He saw Anakin swimming towards the end of the hall and immediately followed. He gasped for air as they swam, trying to get whatever oxygen was left in the level. Finally, they reached the stairs to the B deck and started climbing. His legs wobbled, and he held onto the railing harder than he would admit. They ran faster than the water, giving everything they had. Once they reached B deck, Anakin opened the elevator and surprisingly, the doors slid open. The three of them got in as Anakin pushed the code for main deck. Cody took a shuddering breath before the doors closed shut. </p>
<p>Everyone held onto the railing as the elevator starting going up. No one spoke. Anakin seemed off in another world, and probably was with some weird force vision. Helix cleared his throat and Anakin snapped his head towards them. </p>
<p>“Thank you, General. For saving us, even if our lives aren’t important.” Helix told him, his hands clutching at the railing. Anakin just nodded as the doors opened again. </p>
<p>“Of course.” He replied as they walked out to the main deck. There was debris in the water, and it was now silent. No one was shooting or defending, the only noise was the ship still sinking. Anakin turned towards Helix and Cody watching their faces. “You’re lives are important, never forget that.” With that, he turned to find the Captain, looking around, still uncertain if the attackers were gone. Helix sprung into action and started helping putting whatever lifeboats they could find into the water. It was only a matter of time before the front of the ship would be totally submerged. The cold wind made Cody want to wrap his arms around himself, but he kept his usually posture. </p>
<p>He spotted Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, throwing whatever items they could float, over the railing of the ship. Obi-Wan was wearing the outer layer of General Skywalker’s tunic, and he could assume why. His movements were slow, and he was struggling to lift anything heavy. Whenever his legs started to shake, Commander Tano would notice and quickly help him lift it over the railing. Cody soon found a pair of bright blue eyes on his and Obi-Wan broke into a smile. Slowly, he almost limped over to Cody, which would fool anyone else. He didn’t mind when the General walked over and wrapped his arms around him. Obi-Wan sighed and released Cody, still gripping his shoulder, more for balance than anything else. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here, Commander.” Obi-Wan told him finally letting go. His eyes were tired, but his smile remained energetic. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he replied stiffly. It was an automatic tone, and he wished he would’ve missed the slight slump in Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Obi-Wan’s attention was now on Anakin who was walking towards them. He didn’t need to be a Jedi to sense the panic. </p>
<p>“We have about an hour before the ship goes down.” He told Obi-Wan directly, even though Cody was standing right there. </p>
<p>“Are we ready for it?” Obi-Wan replied keeping Cody included. Anakin just looked over the boat at the endless water horizon. </p>
<p>“We don’t have a choice.” He replied taking a step back. The ship leaned and a sickening crack was heard by everyone on board. With one last flicker all the lights went out. </p>
<p>It was almost midnight and everything was pitch-black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, and I may have resolved the whole droid army attack a little too fast. I’m too impatient for this I guess 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. [ART] Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~I’m not an artist but here’s some rough sketches of Anakin at E deck going to rescue Cody and Helix, and Obi-Wan with Anakin’s outer tunic layer. I used a reference photo from Titanic (1997).Also hands are tough to draw, so I just ignored them :)<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[WARNING] This chapter contains death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|11:53pm|</p><p>The water started filling the font of the ship. It leaned and creaked as the front started getting heavier. Helix went to go try and turn on the power. He quickly made it to B deck and opened the power room. Carefully, he kept the door open so it wouldn’t lock shut behind him. The generator was humming but the light box flickered. He knelt down beside it and lifted the lid up. The wires were bent and broken and a certain switch was glued shut. He put his flashlight on the ledge and started pushing buttons, hoping something would turn on. The ship leaned forward and he held onto the lid, bracing himself.<br/>
The door swung shut and clicked.<br/>
Helix cursed before getting up and attempting to open the door. It was locked and the power was still out. He grabbed his flashlight and started looking for a lock to pick. If he could get something slim he should be able to find a way to open the door. He looked around the machines in hope of finding something thin. He picked up a scrap metal but sighed when it wasn’t going to be useful. A pop was heard and he looked back at the machine. </p><p>The light box was on fire. </p><p>Helix kept his back to the wall in shock at the tall flames. He reached for the handle and started yanking at the door trying to open it, lock be damned. He banged on the door yelling, hoping someone could hear him. The flames started to creep up the walls and spread across the floor. It didn’t take long for the room to erupt in flames. </p><p>—</p><p>Anakin held up his lightsaber using it for any light they could find. He helped clones get onto lifeboats and set them down in the water. The rope was rough against his hand as he tried to steady his grip. Obi-Wan was sitting down beside him trying to keep his eyes open. Anakin looked at Rex who was on the other end of the lifeboat hauling it down. He shifted his gaze back at Obi-Wan and laid a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“On the next lifeboat I want you to go on.” Anakin told him. Obi-Wan slowly lifted his eyes and looked around. There were 14 lifeboats in the water filled with clones and the crew. They managed to convince the captain to go on one, saying it was their fault for the wreckage and not him. They needed 7 more lifeboats to get for the rest of the men onboard, they only had 4. </p><p>“I’ll go on when everyone has safely boarded.” He replied sinking into the railing even more. </p><p>“These next few boats are going to be packed, sir. It’ll be best if you get on now.” Rex added but Obi-Wan made no motion to move. Anakin helped the clones put another lifeboat on the edge of the ship. They laced the rope through and starting filling it up with whoever was left. </p><p>“I don’t want to repeat myself, Captain. But your concern is greatly appreciated.” Obi-Wan’s voice remained strong, though his body was wilting. Sometimes Obi-Wan’s stubbornness drove Anakin up a wall, but with Obi-Wan’s stubbornness, shines his big heart. Anakin shared a glance with Rex, watching his unamused expression melt into concern. Before Anakin could talk to Obi-Wan again, one of the 212th (Reed, he recognized), came running towards them. Now that Anakin’s attention wasn’t on Obi-Wan, he smelled the distinct fragrance of smoke clouding the air around them. </p><p>“What’s the matter, trooper?” Anakin asked watching the clones face fall. </p><p>“The ship is on fire, sir. We have an estimated 10 minutes.” It was short and simple but it snapped his attention. Anakin started to say something, but Reed stopped him. “The remaining lifeboats are gone. This is the last one that still stands.” His voice wavered but he tried to conceal it. Anakin nodded looking at the flames starting to engulf the back end of the ship. Clones were jumping into the water below, each one clinging onto any pieces of wood they could find. The fire lit up the entire ship, it’s flames consuming whatever was in their path. The heat warmed Anakin in a cruel way. He called Ahsoka over to him and she quickly stood by his side. He grabbed her arms and hoisted her into the boat. She tried to protest but he waved her off. </p><p>“Rex, we need to get this boat down, and we need other boats to come back and get the clones in the water.” Anakin quickly ordered and the clone nodded, helping Reed into the boat. Kix and Cody came to them from the front of the ship noticing the flames at the other side. </p><p>“There’s not enough lifeboats for us.” Kix told Anakin quietly. “There are 14 men still on the ship, one full lifeboat, and over 300 clones in the water.” He told him and Cody cursed under his breath. </p><p>“Then we‘ll jump into the waters and hope someone comes back for us.” Anakin replied to Kix, hoping Ahsoka couldn’t hear. Cody went over to Obi-Wan and helped him up. </p><p>“Alright, sir. It’s time to get on this boat.” Ahsoka and a clone bent over to grab Obi-Wan’s hands. He looked back at Anakin and Cody, still half on the ship. </p><p>“And where will you go?” He replied watching Anakin and Cody look at each other. Before either of them could answer Rex stepped forward and helped Cody haul Obi-Wan into the lifeboat. </p><p>“There’s another lifeboat on the other side, we’ll have to be quick to catch it.” Rex lied getting ready to send them down. Ahsoka held Obi-Wan’s hand for comfort and to keep him from jumping out. Obi-Wan sighed but nodded. </p><p>“Then I’ll see you out there.” He said as Anakin smiled, though his eyes were sad. </p><p>Rex yelled for them to begin. </p><p>The boat rocked before going down. Anakin and Rex had control on either side of the ropes as the boat kept lowering. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka’s gaze disappeared and soon enough, they landed in the water. As the boat was being paddled away Obi-Wan’s eyes remained on the ship. It was silent around them, besides the paddles brushing against the water.</p><p>“There is no boat, is there?” He asked as Ahsoka sighed and looked at him. He didn’t need to look at her to know her eyes reflected her thoughts. </p><p>“No.” She admitted softly. Obi-Wan watched the flames devour whatever was left of the ship. The font was now fully underwater and a crack was heard when the back half ripped apart and started sinking as well. Screams filled the waters as he watched the remaining alive clones swim away from the ship that started pulling debris down with it. Men were jumping off the deck, landing in the water. From where they were, they looked so small, if he wasn’t watching intently, he would’ve missed it. Ahsoka pulled his eyes from the sight in front of them by putting her other hand on their entwined ones. “I heard they’re sending some other boats to retrieve survivors.” She told him keeping a small beat of optimism in her tone. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold wind and a little blanket was covering her bare arms. He gave her a weak smile with tears streaming down his cold cheeks. </p><p>—</p><p>The water burned Anakin’s skin. His chest was tight and his eyes stung. He was swimming away from the ship in hopes that the current wouldn’t pull him under. He swam through the clones trying to find something to keep him afloat. Everyone was splashing and trying to swim away. The lifeboats were too far for anyone to swim too. Anakin cursed but kept swimming, screaming at himself to keep moving. Finally, he found a piece of wood with a clone, blue as the sky, with crystals in their hair and no breath escaping them. He pried the frozen hands off the wood and closed his eyes as the clone sank under the water. Clutching at the board, he tried to keep his breathing steady. He watched a white cloud escape his blue lips. Anakin looked throughout the waters as more and more clones stilled. He trembled against the wood clutching it harder even though feeling started to leak out of his fingertips. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the board as a flashlight scanned the area. </p><p>—</p><p>Obi-Wan was laying down on the crowded lifeboat as Ahsoka was putting pressure on his stomach with a ripped cloth. Blood stained the white fabric but she tried to hide it with a reassuring smile. Obi-Wan kept watching the stars trying to focus on the constellations. His mind wanted to wander, but he was scared of where it would end up. The boat rocked back and forth keeping his stomach high to his ears. Ahsoka looked at him and ran her fingers through his dry hair. She was warm and he relished the heat. If he had the energy, he would be taking care of her, as a grandmaster should. Instead he struggled for air, and tried to keep his eyes open. Ahsoka noticed his force dimming, not fading, but losing colour. </p><p>“It’s alright, Master. You can rest now.” </p><p>And he did. </p><p>                    ————————</p><p>No one knew when they were going to be rescued, if at all. No one could muster the strength to be sad, their emotions were already too far gone. A boat went back to rescue the remaining survivors. 6 survivors. Anakin was found barely breathing, but still alive. Kix and Cody were hauled out of the waters. Cody immediately passed out against another clone while Kix asked which boat Helix was on. No one knew the answer. </p><p>The sun seeped through the clouds and the waves lapsed against the boat. Ahsoka opened her eyes and found the clones sleeping against each other, huddling for warmth. She prayed no one died during the night; she was too terrified to actually check. Obi-Wan was pale with blood dried in his beard. He rested on her lap and was breathing slowly.  Ahsoka closed her eyes and searched for Anakin’s presence in the force, like she had done all night. It was still there, shining brighter now. A clone stirred beside her, he looked stiff and confused at first, but when his eyes focused his posture relaxed. She looked around and counted the lifeboats. They had lost 3 in the night. A crew boat, and 2 clone boats. She looked back down and tried to calm her racing heart. Anakin must have sensed her panic because she felt a wave of reassurance through their bond. She wanted to hold onto that feeling forever. </p><p>It was around noon when Anakin heard a large vessel cutting through the waters. With a blanket wrapped around him, he shakily grabbed his lightsaber and waved it in the air. His grip was firm and he started yelling with the other clones. A rush of excitement crowded everyone’s minds as they cheered when the vessel slowed down. People came up to the railing and looked down at the lifeboats rocking with the waters. </p><p>—</p><p>Blankets were shared amongst the remaining survivors. Warm Hoi Broth was provided to everyone, excluding Obi-Wan. Anakin embraced the warm soup in his hands. He leaned against the railing with Ahsoka and Rex on either side of him. A man came up to them with a clipboard in his hand asking for their names. Rex looked over and saw Kix talking with a woman with a clipboard. She was flipping through pages and stumbled an apology. Kix shook his head and grabbed the clipboard himself and looked through the names. Rex got up and placed his broth down beside Ahsoka and walked over to Kix. </p><p>“There has to be a mistake-“ Kix repeated, but the woman just sighed and helped him flip through the pages. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I have no record of Helix being on this ship.” She said it softly, but kept a tight hold on her clipboard. Rex stepped in and guided Kix to sit down.</p><p>Cody searched the ship back and forth. His hearing was shot and his fingers were numb, but he kept looking throughout the ship. His thoughts got lost along with his steps, but he reminded himself to stay on track. He eventually found Anakin and Ahsoka leaning against the railing. They knew immediately what he wanted to know before he opened his mouth. </p><p>“Obi-Wan is getting looked after right now.” Anakin told him with no panic laced in his voice. “When we get back, he’ll get proper care, I promise you.” Cody nodded stiffly before Ahsoka pointed in a North direction. Sure enough, there was a crew member placing temporary bandages on Obi-Wan’s abdomen. Once the crew member finished, he handed over a granola bar and a glass of water which Obi-Wan accepted gratefully. His smile widened when he saw Cody walking up to him. </p><p>“I’m sure that will taste better than ration bars, sir.” Cody remarked as Obi-Wan readjusted his blanket. He had a small smile playing at his lips before handing over his water. Cody declined but sat down beside him. </p><p>“I am a fan of granola, Hoi Broth? Not so much.” He replied and they shared a laugh. After a moment of silence, Obi-Wan’s smile faded. “I was afraid you weren’t one of the survivors.” He told him fighting off the shaking his body was trying to do. Cody looked away, and watched a bird fly over them. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re safe.” Cody replied and Obi-Wan hummed in agreement. </p><p>“When we get back, the war will continue and our lives will go back to normal. I just don’t know if I have the strength to keep going.” Obi- Wan admitted taking a small sip of his water. Cody wanted to say something, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Luckily, Ahsoka, Rex, Kix, and Anakin wandered over to them and sat down. They said nothing, just exchanged long glances. The ships horn went off as mainland came into view. The fresh wind filled the air and the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore became louder. </p><p>The war made them into soldiers, and it made them into victims. They will have scars to haunt them forever.</p><p>They will have scars to share together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for everyone who stayed to the end!! I enjoyed writing this and it gave me a lot of experience. I have plans on producing more fanfics in the future. If you would like to give me suggestions I’d be happy to hear them!</p><p>I still have no idea how to get rid of the bottom note and I apologize. Maybe it’s just my device being weird who knows.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic so please leave me some tips on how I can edit :)</p><p>Also if you guys like this idea I’ll continue it further!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>